Sunshine on a rainy day
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Family is a massive virtue in the Bartons Eyes. Harry Barton always wanted to create a family who loved with all their heart, not forgetting the upbringing he had come from. Obstacles always get in the way and Harry knows he has to fight to survive. But will his actions have a lasting impact on his family? Prequel to the sunshine girl.


**This is complete Canon I know but This is my take on the Barton's history. It is a prequel to the Sunshine Girl which was published last year. Enjoy xxx**

The loud shouting that came from Butlers Farm was no surprise to Emmerdales residents but the adolescent boy who had half an hour ago been blissfully staring at the sky and laughing at Sam Pearson getting followed by a pig, was now rolling his eyes in annoyance and began to run over to his mothers aid.

"Your husband is a murderer Annie! Why can't you see that?!" Helen Barton shouted, her heart shaped face purple with rage, Annie Suddenly, who as usual kept calm when she went off on her rants, said in a calm but firm voice,

"It was an accident Helen and it happened six years ago! Jacob has punished himself enough without you and your anger issues."

"Anger issues?! Your husband run over my husband and killed him! My son has no father!"

"And I keep apologizing time and time again but you don't listen!"

"Ma! Come home!"

"Harry! Stay out of this!"

Harry Barton sighed heavily as Sam came and broke up the two women, he knew that spending time with Jack was out of the question and Ned Glover was sick. But Harry wasn't going to stick around and watch his beautiful yet volatile mother wallow in self pity. He decided to go and see his grandmother.

Lily Barton had been a resident of Beckingdale all her life, she had married her husband Bernard in 1925 and they had a son called Jeremy a year later. Lily loved her only grandson and saw him as a great comfort since her son and husbands death. At first she had sympathised with Helen but her bitterness and pent up anger ultimately drove a wedge between them. Harry hated to admit it but he preferred Lily to Helen. He knocked on the door and waited as she roused herself from her armchair near the fireplace. She smiled widely when she saw Harry standing in the doorway,

"Oh hello Harry me dear!" She booked, holding her arms out as Harry embraced her. He followed her into the front room as Lily began brewing the tea. Her black and white cat, Ebony curled up on Harry's lap and purred affectionately as he stroked her back. Lily carried the tray into the living room and poured a cup for Harry,

"How's your mother?" She asked as she passed a cup for Harry, Ebony jumped off his lap and curled in front of the fireplace.

"She was angry with Mrs Sugden again."

"Oh that is not a surprise. These past six years have been a living nightmare since Jeremy went and now Bernard is gone, its got worse. I try and talk to her but she screeches like a banshee at me."

Harry sipped his tea in silence and looked out of the window, the march sunlight shone through the small window and he realized just how beautiful yorkshire looked.

"You still going to school?" Lily asked as she sat in front of Harry, Harry nodded,

"Yes but Mr Harley gave me the cane the other day. Mr Turner was lecturing me for running across the road, he made me late."

Lily sighed and sipped her own tea while keeping an eye outside. She scowled for a while and Harry looked in her direction,

"Whats the matter Grandma?"

"Oh just that Albert King again. He's been talking about flattening the moors to make another street. I love the moors, reminds me of Wuthering heights."

"I have heard of the Kings, I've also heard of the Tate's too."

Lily slammed her cup down so hard she nearly broke it in two. She looked hard at her grandson and said in a low whisper,

"You must never befriend that family do you hear me? They are even worse than the Kings and will drive you out of house and home!"

Harry nodded, surprised at her sudden reaction and finished the rest of his tea in silence. He gave his grandmother a hug and said goodbye. He decided to head to the moors alone.

As the sun set, Harry gazed at the village below and smiled to himself, it wasn't a bad place and the locals were quite friendly most of the time. He hoped that he would never have to encounter a Tate.

"What are you doing here boy?!"

A posh sounding, Gruff voice brought Harry out of a daydream, he sat up quickly and saw a smartly dressed young man straddled on a black horse,

"Always come here sir. Who are you?"

"My name is Frank Tate and this section is my land. Do you have permission to be here?"

"I always come here, me name is Harry Barton. I didn't know this was your land."

Harry stood up and stroked the horses mane, he smiled at it and looked at Frank.

"Lovely horse. Whats his name?" He asked, Frank grinned proudly.

"His name is Alexander. My father brought him for me for my birthday. I've had him three months and hes magnificent."

Harry smiled at Alexander.

"I'd love an horse of my own." He remarked, Frank scoffed.

"Not to be rude but horses are quite expensive and i didn't think your family had that sort of money."

"My family work hard! Me ma always manages the work, in fact i have alot of animals. Pigs, cows, sheep the lot! What do you do that allows you to have such pleasures?"

"I'm a business man and so is my father! We have our own land. One day when i have children of my own they will inherit."

Harry didn't react this time and looked at Frank with a look of envy and annoyance. He began to walk away and Frank called out,

"Till we meet again Harry Barton!"

Harry rolled his eyes and began walking home. He hoped that Helen would be in a better mood than earlier. He opened the front door and saw she wasn't there. He grabbed his comic that he left on the kitchen table and walked upstairs. He sat reading for what seemed like hours when he heard that front door slam.

"Harry come down here now!"

Harry sighed and walked downstairs, wondering what he had done to upset her. Helen was standing in the kitchen, covered head to foot in hay and red in the face.

"Harry, what have I told you about that front gate?" Helen said through gritted teeth, Harry swallowed hard,

"Keep the gate shut and I did shut it!"

"Then what were four chickens doing outside the fence?!"

Harry didn't answer for a while, he must have accidentally left it open when he run away earlier to see Lily.

"I'm sorry Ma I must have left it open when i was seeing nana. I wont do it again."

Helen sat at the table, pulling hay out of her blonde hair, she looked at her only son and felt that she was being harsh with him but she knew no other way, she believed it was for his own good.

"Harry, one day your gonna manage the farm on your own. It will be your responsibility to look after the animals because they will make you good profit. Without animals you won't be able to earn money. So i suggest you start taking some responsibility for your actions you understand?!"

His mothers shrill voice echoed in Harrys mind that he just nodded and went back upstairs. He didn't want you upset her further. He certainly didn't want to tell her about his encounter with Frank Tate. When Helen got mad, she went berserk.

Little did he know that this was be the beginning of what was to come.


End file.
